


Chances

by teyla



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unspecified Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as commentporn on LJ for Inlaterdays. The 'unspecified consent' tag refers to the fact that it's not specified whether or not consent was given to the BDSM practices described.

This hadn't quite turned out how he'd planned it.

When Spike had skidded to a halt in that dingy back alley and had slipped into the blue wooden phone box, he'd actually only been planning to hide from the _Mara_ demon who'd been chasing him for a good half-hour. _Maras_ were more or less allergic to wood, and so he'd welcomed this opportunity.

He should have known something was not quite right; they just didn't make phone boxes out of wood these days anymore. Well, he'd caught up quickly enough when not only the phone box turned out to be much, _much_ bigger on the inside, but also seemed to be functioning as a location for some sort of alien sex game.

Quite a kinky alien sex game.

Spike walked up the short ramp, his steps echoing on the grated floor, towards the two men in the centre of the circular room. One of them, the shorter one, was regarding him with an unreadable expression. Spike couldn't make out the other one's face, since he had his back turned to the room. He was facing the central piece of the room, a round console with a glass tube towering on top that reached up into the darkness to an indiscernible height. His hands were tied to two of the cross braces that ran across the console, and the hair at the back of his head was tousled from a gag that looked like it could have be a neck-tie in its other life. He was naked, and Spike could see beads of sweat running down the long, bare back.

"Now who might you be?" The shorter man, who was completely overdressed in a black suit and tie, had spoken up. His voice was dry and clipped, and he had a British accent.

Spike stopped, pursed his lips and regarded the scene. "Hm." He hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. "I could ask you the same thing. You're not human, that's for sure." He could smell that much.

The overdressed man's eyebrow twitched. "Interesting." He stepped closer, trailing his right index finger casually over the naked man's buttocks as he did so. Spike could see a shiver run through the thin, tall body. "Judging from the clothes, the period, and the appalling hair, I'd say. . . _Loogaroo_?"

"Classic vampire, actually."

The man waved his hand. "Same thing."

"Not quite," Spike said and walked the last few steps up the ramp, his eyes lingering on the naked man, who was making muffled noises and trying to turn his head to see what was going on. Spike appreciated the narrow hips and the long, strong legs, the slender neck and the long fingers that were curled around the cross braces, then raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Who's he?"

"Calls himself the Doctor." The man in the suit stepped up to the console as well, trailing a casual finger down the naked man's--the Doctor's--spine. The Doctor produced a throaty sound, and Spike could feel his own cock twitch. He reached out to brush back a few dark strands of hair that had fallen into the Doctor's face, in the process catching a glimpse at two dark, expressive eyes and a set of angular features.

The man in the suit gave a low chuckle. "Do you like what you see, Mr. Classic Vampire?"

Spike pulled his hand back, trying to look casual. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not. I'm sure the Doctor would love you to join in." The man stepped closer to the Doctor, cupping a hand behind the Doctor's neck and leaning down. "You would, wouldn't you?"

The dark head moved up and down in a nod, and there were a few more low throaty sounds from the gagged man. Spike's cock was more than twitching by now.

"Marvellous." The man in the suit stepped back, a slight grin on his face. "He's all yours. No biting, though."

Spike ran his tongue over his lips and teeth and pulled the corners of his mouth up in an expression that mirrored the one of the man in the suit. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't hurt him."

He stepped behind the Doctor, positioning himself between the other man's spread legs, and ran his palms down the slender back from the shoulder blades to the waist. He reached around to the front, his fingertips first meeting the coarse fuzz of pubic hair and then the base of the Doctor's erection. He could feel the slim man shiver in his embrace and moved his hips forward so his crotch was pressed against the man's ass.

"Hello, Doctor," he whispered against the side of the Doctor's neck. "I'm thrilled to meet you. My name is Spike." He flicked his tongue against the Doctor's skin, and the Doctor pressed backwards against him. Spike chuckled. "You're eager. I like it."

The man in the suit had stepped back, and Spike could feel his eyes on him as he started to run his hand along the Doctor's cock. It was already slick with some kind of lube, and Spike used his free hand to undo his own belt buckle and pants. He ran his tongue over the Doctor's neck, then lightly grazed the salty-tasting skin with his teeth. The Doctor let out a low moan and arched his back.

"I said no biting," Spike heard the man in the suit say.

He turned his head to look at him. "I think he likes it, though."

"He would." The man just remained standing there, watching attentively but impartially, and suddenly Spike found that returning his attention to the Doctor seemed like a good idea. He slid his right hand all the way downwards to run gentle fingers over the Doctor's balls, while he used his other hand to free his own cock, pushing his pants down and out of the way. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes, then moved in closer again, pressing his crotch against the Doctor's naked skin. He reached around the Doctor and wrapped his left hand around his slick erection, starting a slow massage, now and again flicking his thumb over the head. The Doctor's moans got louder, and Spike could feel the man's shoulders twitch as he began to pull on his restraints.

"Now there," Spike said quietly against the Doctor's neck and began to move his hips in a slow rhythm. "I won't have any of that." He licked the top of the Doctor's ear and then _bit_ it, briefly but not exactly lightly, his own shoulders tensing as he prepared himself for another rebuke by the strange man in the suit.

It didn't come, though. The Doctor, who'd uttered a small muffled cry when Spike had bit him, had begun to pant now, the gag apparently making breathing a more complicated task than usually. Spike could feel a small bead of precome as he ran his thumb over the head of the Doctor's cock, and he moved his right hand from the Doctor's balls upwards, using both hands now to stroke and caress.

"Fuck him."

Despite his earlier feelings of wariness, Spike turned his head to look at the man in the suit. "What?"

"I said, I want you to fuck him."

Their eyes met, and all of a sudden, Spike felt as if he were the one tied to the console, divested of all control. Acting almost automatically, he moved back and used his right hand, slick with lube and precome, to seek out the Doctor's anus. Apparently, he actually had interrupted the two other men in the middle of something, because the Doctor was already stretched and lubricated. Spike still slid two long fingers inside, moving them around until he could tell he'd found the sensitive spot when the Doctor tensed and pushed back against him.

He spent a few moments on this, making the Doctor shiver and moan, continuing to slowly run his left hand up and down the Doctor's cock until he could feel the Doctor's back stiffen underneath him. He let off, pulling his hands back and placing them on the Doctor's narrow hips. The Doctor let out a sound that Spike thought sounded almost frustrated, and his shoulders relaxed a bit. When Spike was sure that the Doctor had moved well back from the edge of his climax, he began to slowly push inside him.

Even stretched and lubricated, the Doctor was tight. Not tight enough to hurt, though, and it was Spike's turn to bite his lip as pleasure started to form a tight knot at the base of his spine. He went slowly, slightly moving his hips back and forth as he did. When he was all the way in, he stopped for a moment to once again run his tongue over the Doctor's skin. He licked all the way down to the place where sweat was gathering between the Doctor's neck and collarbone, and as he flicked his tongue, the Doctor's hips twitched and he pushed backwards against Spike.

Spike rewarded him with grazing his teeth over the Doctor's collarbone before he began to move inside him, brief strokes at first that quickly grew longer. His hand was still on the Doctor's cock, doing little more than a light massage with first finger and thumb. Spike could feel the Doctor's sweat as well as his own soaking through his shirt as he pushed into him again and again.

He didn't notice that the man in the suit had moved until he suddenly felt a presence immediately behind him. Only a second later, he could feel the man's fingers on his ass, cool and slick, slipping between the cheeks and starting to circle his opening. Spike made a sound in the back of his throat, partly out of surprise and partly because the knot in his lower back suddenly tightened considerably. His hips twitched and his rhythm sped up, turning the Doctor's panting into muffled moans.

The fingers didn't stop, circling the muscle and then pressing against it, one finger pushing inside. Spike could feel it moving, back and forth, stretching and widening with skilled efficiency. He pressed his free hand against the console to keep his balance and wrapped his other hand tighter around the Doctor's cock, stroking faster. He was breathing hard now himself, and could feel the sweat gathering on his back and forehead.

The Doctor was pushing back in rhythm now, his head lowered, exposing his long neck. The strange man's fingers inside him--a second one had joined the first--were scissoring, sending surges through Spike's whole body. He slammed forwards once more, and then bent his head and bit the tender skin where the Doctor's shoulder met his neck.

He drew blood, and as he could taste the hot, exquisite liquid on his lips, he felt the Doctor stiffen underneath him. He felt his muscles tighten around him, and then hot semen spilled over his fingers, mixing with the lube and the sweat. Spike arched his back, pushing into the Doctor, once, twice, three times until the strange man's fingers inside him moved one last time, making the knot in his spine explode. He came with a strangled cry, buried deep inside the Doctor, his release flooding through him to every part of his body before it ebbed away.

It took a few moments before his senses came back to him. When they did, he found himself slumped against the naked form of the Doctor, his fingers curled in a tight grip around the edges of the console. The presence behind him was gone. Spike quickly pulled back, gathering up his composure as well as his pants, and turned around. The man in the suit was standing exactly where he'd been before, his clothes completely unruffled, and that slight smile still on his lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

Spike licked his lips, feeling a slight echo of his climax run through his body as he tasted the Doctor's blood. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good!" The man sounded genuinely delighted. "Now, I'm sure you've got someplace to be."

Spike cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Very good. It was marvellous meeting you."

"And you." All of a sudden, Spike felt like he couldn't be out of there quickly enough. He headed down the ramp, but stopped briefly when he reached the wooden door. "Excuse me. . . you don't happen to know how to deal with a _Mara_ demon?" For some reason, he was quite sure this guy would.

The man only smiled. "I think you'll find that the demon won't give you any trouble anymore."

"Right." Spike threw a quick glance at the Doctor, who hadn't moved or made a sound, presumably waiting for the man in the suit to untie him. Presumably. "Er, see you around, then."

He didn't wait for an answer before he stepped out of what he'd initially thought of as a phone box. As he did, he had to squint against dusky twilight.

"What the -" It had been around midnight when he'd decided to seek shelter in that box. He consulted his watch and found that it was the evening hours of the next day.

Spike took a quick step back from the phone box. "That," he muttered, "is decidedly creepy." He quickly looked around, wary of any imminent danger that might be lurking. But of course, there was nothing. He briefly shook his head, then started to briskly walk away from the phone box, careful to stay in the shadows.

As he reached the end of the street, he looked up at the street sign and memorized the name. He'd be careful to avoid this back alley in the future. He could deal with demons and monsters and defanged mopey vampires, but the man in the black suit?

Spike thought he might be just a little out of his league.


End file.
